fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Time line
Dates in this calendar are subject to change without notice. Opinions on choosing election dates. Month by month Nov 2004 Brainstorm ways that Mark R. could work with the LPPgh, the LPPa and the Western Pa. Liberty Pac to coordinate the campaign and to get volunteers and funds in an off-election year. Find out the deadlines for the Special state rep election and the mayor's race and plug them into this time line. Also find out the day you want your brochures written, printed, distributed, etc. Wed Nov. 17th LPPgh meeting 7pm at Ritters. Does Mark R. wish to speak at the meeting? Can we use the LPPgh meetings as a way to practice speeches, to gather up support, etc.? There is no guarantee that you will win the chapter board election. You should have a plan one way or the other to keep your campaigns on track with the LPPgh. It is up to you, not me to win this group over. Win or lose, you should at least present the broad outline of your campaign(s). What is the timetable for the Special election? what parts of pgh does it cover? Will it be held before the primary? You need the Lppgh's endorsement to avoid collecting signatures. People will be watching your performance in the special election before supporting you in the Mayoral Race. http://journalscape.com/derekjames/2004-11-17-14:38 Eagle Platform discovered. December 2004 Eagle Platform merged into Platform.For-Pgh. Called to set special election for 42nd PA Senate to be on May, 17, 2005. December 12, 2004: Obtained the nomination for the PA Senate from Libertarian Party of Allegheny County. Hosted a Community Christmas Party with slash dot, bloggers and others. We want to get involved with ballot access with the greens and naderites and other minor parties starting in Jan 2005 and put in a reminder in march and may 2005 (could Mark R. start a dialogue with the other minor parties, who might not be running someone for mayor? He could represent the LPPa but he could build his coalition at the same time). Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Mark R. could try out some of his speeches on this conservative / libertarian supper club, while looking for supporters and volunteers). This is held north of Pgh but you could pick up some volunteers here. Saturday December 11, 2004 â€“ LPPa Board Meeting Valley Forge Brewing Company, Chester County (Could Mark ask for support at one of these meetings, or write and article for the LibPenn about his candidacy? Their primary concern will be that you aren't LIbertarian enough) Your race would be the biggest one in the state in 2004, after all. Dec 15th Bill of Rights Day - we need a press release and some kind of newsworthy event. (Maybe the LPPgh could quote you in a press release about Bill of Rights Day?) But you have to make it happen. LPPgh Holiday party will be held on Sun Dec 12th 7pm. at John Harvard's on Business Rt 22 in Wilkins/Monroeville. Near Penn Center. Care to attend the holiday party, pass out some brochures and make a short statement?) You should be able to get the endorsement of the LPPgh here, if you say a few words. December 31, 2004 is the deadline to qualify for the annual Lights of Liberty awards, sponsored by the Advocates for Self-Government. (Get three Letters to the editor published using the L-word and you are a lights of liberty winner. Or give three speeches to a non-libertarian audience). Find people to run for Pgh city council as LIbertarians. Also County council seats. 1/2 of seats are up for grabs this year. The more fellow candidates you have, the more publicity you will get. (NOTE: All dates in this calendar are subject to change without notice!) Last day of month- announcement deadline for LP News. (Send a press release to the LP News. about your candidacy. At least form an exploratory committee and tell them about that). Dec 31 to Jan 2nd. record the C-Span annual Political Campaign Management lectures from American University. Many of the notes that I put on the wiki about fundraising, events, the press, voter targeting etc are from those campaign management lectures. So please, set your VCRs. Global for 2005 2005: The 2005 general election will be held on Tuesday, November 8 and the primary election will likely be held in late May. Start a 'libertarians for Rauterkus' unofficial group. They could help you with both campaigns. But they will be needed most when you run as an independent for mayor. L's for Rauterkus can keep flyers up on the major Pgh campuses. One hand washes the other. You get some publicity and the local libertarian movement shows that it has a pulse. (Encourage others to run for local office on the Libertarian ticket, especially in Pittsburgh) Start putting your team together. You will need to fundraise personally. The more people you ask, the more money you will get. But you need a solid presentation to solicit funds. You are saving Pgh and building the LP, etc depending on whom you ask for funds. A campain team should have a: fundraiser, treasurer, scheduler, campaign manager, press release person, candidate of course, volunteer coordinator, vounteers, donors, clerical team, road sign volunteers, fundraisers, etc. One person could do a couple jobs, but they won't get done well. You need some redundancy because these are all volunteers. the party can help you a little,but you are going to have to actively get people involved in the campaign. All of the KenK press releases could be recycled twice in 2005. Once for the State Senate race and again for the mayoral race. That gives you at least ten press releases right away. They can all be adapted for state rep and for mayor. Jan 2005 Mayor of Pgh, Judges and Inspectors of Elections are running this year. Also various municipal offices. We want to get involved with ballot access with the greens and naderites and other minor parties starting in Jan 2005 and put in a reminder in march and may 2005 (could Mark R. start a dialogue with the other minor parties, who might not be running someone for mayor? He could represent the LPPa but he could build his coalition at the same time). Jack Wagner should be resigning some time soon???? Keep checking with the state and county election bureaus, and the Wagner web site. Once Wagner resigns, there may be a narrow window for the LPPgh or LPPa to send in notarized papers, etc. The state party designates who its candidate in the special election will be. It is likely that the Western Vice Chair or the Chair from Allegheny county can sign the papers, since I know the guy pretty well;-) In any case, make sure you send in the correct papers in a timely manner. Find people to run for Pgh city council as Libertarians. Also County council seats. 1/2 of seats are up for grabs this year. Also is Alan Hertzberg resigning from Dist 2 mt. washington in pgh city council? find out. LP could run in special election. Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) Saturday January 8, 2005 LPPa bus mtg location TBA (Speaking/networking opportunity) Third Wed Jan 19th- LPPgh meeting (Speaking/networking opportunity) We plan on having the Pitt and CMU Libertarian clubs sponsor talks at each campus by Marlene Tobin. The topic would be the proposed Retail Sales Tax, which would replace the current income tax and the IRS. Mark R. could be the representative from the LPPgh. He could say a few words about his campaign(s) as well as ask Ms. Tobin a few questions. Reporters would be able to interview both Ms. Tobin and Mark Rauterkus. You could 'announce' at both colleges. Pick the office you want to run for. Talk to your family and others. Review your qualifications. Get petitions from Board of Elections. Send out news release saying you are going to run. We have a rough draft written, please look it over and add your own personal touches. Start campaign calendar. Feb 2005 Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) Saturday, February 12, 2005 â€“ LPPa Board Meeting Valley Forge Brewing Company, Chester County (The LPPa now holds a bus meeting once a month) (Speaking/networking opportunity) You need a flyer for Pitt and CMU and Duquesne. Let them read it before they go home for the summer. LPPa bylaws changes must be submitted at least 30 days before the state convention, whenever that will be. (If you become a state party member, you could submit bylaws or address the convention) Tues Feb 15th- First day to circulate and file nomination petitions. Third Wed - Feb 16th, LPPgh meeting location TBA (Speaking/networking opportunity) This might be a good date for the Fair Tax people to give a presentation at Pitt or CMU?? Or it could be on a date separate from the LPPgh meeting. We would like to have Ms. Tobin speak at both Pitt and CMU before the spring term ends. This would keep both campus L clubs functioning for next fall, when you will really need them. Talk to a political 'old hand' about your district. Select a campaign manager. Select a campaign treasurer. Select a volunteer coordinator. First campaign staff meeting. March 2005 We want to get involved with ballot access with the greens and naderites and other minor parties starting in Jan 2005 and put in a reminder in march and may 2005 (Speaking/networking opportunity) Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) March 8th- last day to circulate and file nomination petitions. March 9th- first day to circulate and file nomination papers. Saturday March 12, 2005, LPPa Bus Mtg. location TBA Which month is the yearly LPPa state convention? (Speaking/networking opportunity) Third Wed - March 16th, LPPgh meeting (Speaking/networking opportunity) March 23rd. Last day for withdrawal by candidates who filed nomination papers. We want to get involved with ballot access with the greens and naderites and other minor parties starting in Jan 2005 and put in a reminder in march and may 2005 (Speaking/networking opportunity) Volunteer coordinator prepares petition signing instructions for circulators. Volunteer coordinator get petitions out to be signed. Do election statistics analysis. Do demographic analysis. Get maps of the district. Research opponent's voting record. See what issues people are concerned about. April 2005 Rauterkus can get his mayoral petition signatures (758 at least) on Primary Day in May. Get 10 volunteers. Get 10 busy Pgh polling places. Get 100 sigs each on primary day. This makes 1,000 Rauterkus should gather volunteers for a Primary Day petition drive in Pgh. Pick out busy polling places. Match them with volunteers. We could go door to door earlier to get some early signatures. April 18, 2005: LAST DAY TO REGISTER FOR THE PRIMARY ELECTION Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) Saturday April 9, 2005 â€“ LPPa Board Meeting Valley Forge Brewing Company, Chester County Which month is the yearly LPPa state convention? (Speaking/networking opportunity) Monday April 18th- last day to register to vote before the primary. Third Wed - April 20th, LPPgh meeting The LPPa State convention will most likely be in Harrisburg on the weekend of April 29th to May 1st. Second staff meeting -issue analysis. Talk to a political old hand about your district. Rank issues in order of importance. Formulate candidate's position on each issue. Select the most important issue -- your issue. Prepare a written statement of the candidate's position on that issue. Coin a campaign slogan. Choose a campaign theme. Review statistics with staff and old hand. Analyze each precinct and how many votes you expec. Assign each precinct a priority in terms of how well you can expect to do there. Pick your target number. Start looking for speaking opportunities for the candidate. Third staff meeting -- initial budget planning. Estimate all internal campaign expenses such as rent, telephones, postage, stationery, copies. Estimate the cost of alternate campaigning methods such as radio, TV, bulk mail, first class mail. Estimate cost of printing literature, signs, etc. Estimate revenue sources (candidate and donations) Consider other revenue sources, donations, fundraisers, PACs (Do not try to resolve all budget questions at this time). May 2005 The LPPa State convention will most likely be in Harrisburg on the weekend of April 29th to May 1st. You could either attend the convention and get some face time on PCN-TV, or stay home, save some money and campaing while most of us are there. It's up to you. We could say nice things about you if you stay home in Pgh. But you should have a Rauterkus for Mayor flyer ready to pass out to people. You could fundraise there, but the convention might set you back $300 and it might be a wash. But you will be the biggest race in Pa. this year, so you could fundraise among Pa. libertarians through the LibPenn and other venues. May 10, 2005: Last day to apply for an Absentee Ballot May 13, 2005: Last day for County Board of Elections to receive voted absentee ballots May 17, 2005: Election Day - GET OUT AND VOTE! Rauterkus can get his mayoral petition signatures (758 at least) on Primary Day in May. Get 10 volunteers. Get 10 busy Pgh polling places. Get 100 sigs each on primary day. This makes 1,000. If you could get most of your petitioning done in one day, that would be a major psychological boost to the entire state party, even if you're officially an Independent. May 30, 2005 Deadline to apply for a table at Pitt's activities fair. We want to get involved with ballot access with the greens and naderites and other minor parties starting in Jan 2005 and put in a reminder in march and may 2005 Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) Saturday May 14, 2005 LPPa Bus Mtg. Location TBA (Speaking/networking opportunity) Third Wed - May 18th, LPPgh meeting (Speaking/networking opportunity) Primary elections will be held late in May. You will need a literature distribution plan, a get out the vote plan and a poll worker plan. We want to get involved with ballot access with the greens and naderites and other minor parties starting in Jan 2005 and put in a reminder in march and may 2005 Volunteer coordinator to report on how the petitioning is going. Prepare and design the basic campaign brochure with candidate's positions and bio. Prepare the campaign forms to be used sugh as volunteer cards, scheduler forms, precinct volunteer packets,walking maps, etc. Start getting signed petitions back from the circulators. Check petitions for errors, compliance with the law. Write the candidate's basic speech, incorporating the campaign theme. Locate a place to be the campaign headquarters. Final check of nominating petitions. File your nominating petitions. Open campaign checking account; open file for financial reporting requirements. Send out news release on your issue. Check your opponent's nominating petitions to see if they can be invalidated. Send thank you notes to everyone who signed your petition along with a volunteer card and a ticket to your initial fundraiser. Start lining up what is needed for the campaign headquarters -- telephone, desk, computer, copier,office supplies, stationery, stamps, etc. June 2005 June 3-5, 2005: LWVPA Convention at The University of Scranton Find out deadline for FOAC endorsements. (August?) You could have a strong position on the right to keep and bear arms as part of the solution to the crime problem. You could win the Firearms Owners against Crime endorsement. They might put your name on a voter's guide and pass it out at the polls. Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com Saturday June 11, 2005 â€“ LPPa Board Meeting Valley Forge Brewing Company, Chester County Third Wed - June 15th, LPPgh meeting (Speaking/networking opportunity) You may want to have your own strategy sessions apart from the LPPgh meetings Open campaign headquarters -- send out a news release. Post district maps and campaign calendar in headquarters and have campaign forms ready. Start computer databases, written lists of contributors, volunteers, media addresses, etc. Hold your initial fundraiser -- send out news release. Fourth staff meeting- final campaign budgeting. News release. Order yard signs. Line up precinct volunteers. Produce radio spots. Coffee-fundraisers. Weekly staff meeting. News release. Start addressing - get packets out. Find precinct volunteers for remaining precincts. Refine mailing list-- cull names. Weekly staff meeting. News release. Go door to door. Addressing party at headquarters. Schedule another coffee. Second fundraiser Prepare draft of finance report, check for accuracy. Prepare newspaper ads. July 2005 Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) Saturday July 9, 2005 LPPa Bus Mtg Location TBA Time to order yard signs, to make brochures, etc. (Speaking/networking opportunity) Third Wed - July 20th, LPPgh meeting Yard signs and brochures must be ordered. (Speaking/networking opportunity) Weekly staff meeting. News release. Start putting out yard signs. Go door to door. Start radio - two spots per day Attend annual party dinner. Schedule coffee. Check on how addressing packets is coming; push the volunteers to get them back. Aug 2005 August 1st- Last day to circulate and file nomination papers. Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) Saturday August 13, 2005 â€“ LPPa Board Meeting Valley Forge Brewing Company, Chester County Third Wed - August 17th, LPPgh meeting (Speaking/networking opportunity) The final phase of the campaign should be ready to go before this. The more time people have to get ready, the more volunteers you will end up with. End of August, don't miss the deadline for applying for a table at CMU's activities fair. You could pass out literature at both the Pitt and CMU activities fair. You could talk to a lot of students and encourage them to vote for you. (NOTE: All dates in this calendar are subject to change without notice!) Weekly staff meeting. News release. Go door to door. Radio spots- 3 spots per day. Start getting addressed envelopes back; final call. Meet The Candidates Night. Start sorting and bundling mail. File preelection finance report. Sept 2005 Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com Saturday September 10, 2005 LPPa Bus Mtg , location TBA (The LPPa now holds a bus meeting once a month) Third Wed - Sept 21st, LPPgh meeting (Speaking/networking opportunity) Weekly staff meeting. News release. Go door to door. Start newspaper ads. Radio - 5 spots per day. Finish bundling- mail first part of mailing. Check on absentee ballots. Schedule coffee. Oct 2005 One month to go before the elections. Mid October - Approximate date for campaign finance statements by candidates spending less than or equal to $250) to be completed. (required of all candidates and political action committees.) The deadline to turn them in may be a few days later. Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com (Speaking/networking opportunity) Saturday October 8, 2005 â€“ LPPa Board Meeting Valley Forge Brewing Company, Chester County October 11th- last day to register to vote before the election. Mid October--approx date of deadline for campaign finance statements by candidates spending less than or equal to $250) Required of all candidates and political action committees. Also Deadline to file pre-election campaign finance reports (required of all candidates and political action committees.) Third Wed - October 19th, LPPgh meeting (Speaking/networking opportunity) You would have to lay out the final phase of your campaign by now. Road signs, lit drops, poll volunteers, etc should be already decided by now. Fundraisning should have been started back at the 2004 holiday party. (NOTE: All dates in this calendar are subject to change without notice!) Weekly staff meeting. News release. Go door to door. Radio - 5 spots per day. Do second half of bulk mailing. Schedule coffee. Nov 2005 November 1st- last day to apply for a civilian absentee ballot. Thomas Jefferson Think Tank (TJTT) 1st Wednesday 7pm Silvioni's Subject TBA. For directions or RSVP, Ray Horvath at 412-630-9292 Badray531@cs.com Schedule poll workers Schedule drivers. Tuesday, Nov 8th, election day. Volunteers hand out literature at the polls. Attend victory party. Give speech. November 9 Preparing post-campaign financial reports. Take down yard signs. Saturday November 12, 2005 LPPa Bus Mtg. Location TBA Third Wed - November 16th, LPPgh meeting Schedule poll workers Schedule drivers. Hold victory party. Start preparing post-campaign financial reports. Take down yard signs day after election. Post-election time line Comments about what occurs after being elected are posted on the future time line page. December 2nd - candiates and PACs must file their final reports for the 2004 election season. Federal candidates who have filed with the FEC must file a post-general report by Dec 2nd. State office candidates and those not filing with the FEC must file with the PA Secretary of state by Dec 2nd. Hire a deputy mayor, etc. New March 8, 2006 First Day to Gather Signatures For Independent and minor party challengers running in the General Election. Pennsylvania Leadership Conference Friday, March 31, 2006 and Saturday, April 1, 2006 at the Sheraton Four Points Hotel near Harrisburg, PA. Libertarian Quince Eddens has reserved a booth for the Libertarian Party. We need every Libertarian to be there, and make our presence known as a viable alternative. To volunteer or to donate, contace Quince Eddens 608-5706 cell (10am-11pm) vzepfrr7@verizon.net Tom Martin has said that he probably will be there. Take pictures for LibPenn. Send a Tom Martin for Senate press release to the LP News. It can also mention the Conservative Leadership Conference. By end of March. -- Start recruiting people for Martin campaign committee, set up a bank account to take donations. Start checking off the items on the to do list. April 2006 Saturday April 1st, LPPa conference call. Saturday, April 8th, LPPa Board Meeting. at the Harrisburg Hilton (if it is available as a meeting location) or elsewhere in the Harrisburg area if the Hilton isn't available for our meeting. April 10, 2006 First draft of LibPenn submitted for proofing: Centre Mon April 10th Cumberland Mon April 10th. cumberland@lppa.org April 15th Income Tax Day. (Possible Fair Tax event??) LPPgh meeting wed. April 19th, 7pm, probably at Ritter's. April 17, 2006 Last Day to Register to Vote For the Pa. Primary Election. Have each active county committee suggest some activities if you visit their county. Also find out about the larger summer festivals across the state and put them on the time line. May 2006 May 1st, Target delivery date for LibPenn. Encourage county parties to order some generic LPPa yard signs. (These do not mention any candidates.) Find out dates of Three Rivers Arts Festival (in May) Usually first 3 weekends in May. Good place for statewide signatures. First day of month- Deadline for LP News for next month. Try to raise enough money for 10,000 slate cards and 500 Tom Martin yard signs by mid may. Sat/Sun May 7-8th Tax Freedom Day 5/9/2006 Last Day to Apply for a Civilian Absentee Ballot For the Primary Election. Saturday May 6th, LPPa conference call. 5/12/2006 Civilian Absentee Ballots Due for the Primary Election. Apply at your local Board of Elections before May 9 if you'll be unable to vote at your polling place on May 16! LPPa Board Meeting: May 13 2nd Saturday of each month, 12:00 PM Where: TBD Contact: secretary@lppa.org Mon May 15th, LPPgh meeting, and posting signs for Rauterkus in Pgh District 3 May 16th 2006 Primary Day VOTE 'EM ALL OUT! Volunteer to work a poll Primary day is the easiest day to get petition signatures because everyone there is registered in that district. Luzerne Wed May 17th Dauphin Thurs May 18th Clarion Sat May 20th. June 2006 Deadline for LP News for next month. June 3-5th, 2006 LP National convention will be in Portland, Oregon. First Wednesday, Thomas Jefferson Think Tank, Silvioni's 7-PM. topic TBA for more info or to RSVP contact jeffreyastewart@comcast.net Saturday June 3rd, LPPa conference call. * Three Rivers Arts Festival find out dates. usually covers 3 weekends. Sat June 10th, LPPa mtg Develop itinerary for National Convention time period. (at home and in Portland). June 13th, target delivery date for LibPenn. LPPgh meeting wed. June 21st, 7pm, probably at Ritter's. June 22nd - Cost of Government Day Date during the calendar year when the average American has earned enough gross income to pay for his or her share of all federal, state, and local government expenditures, and for the cost of all federal, state, and local regulations. (find out date for 2006) Find out deadline for FOAC endorsements. (August?) July 2006 First day of month- Deadline for LP News for next month. 2006 LP National convention will be in Portland, Oregon. Campaign staffers who are going to the convention can try to mention Tom Martin's campaign while C-Span is broadcasting. Those who stay at home should have a plan to move the campaign forward during this time. Someone should record the Cspan coverage, especially any speeches from other L candidates. First Wednesday, Thomas Jefferson Think Tank, Silvioni's 7-PM. topic TBA for more info or to RSVP contact jeffreyastewart@comcast.net First Saturday of month, LPPa conference call. July 8th, deadline for articles for August LibPenn. Sat July 8th, LPPa mtg July 10th is approx 120 days before the next Federal Election. --Among other things, the party can't pay for any large scale libertarian voter registration efforts from now until Election Day. We can make voter reg forms available at our events, but we can't hire people to walk around signing people up like moveon.org and ACORN do. --We also can't have the party do Voter identification, get-out-the-vote and generic campaign activity conducted in connection with an election in which a federal candidate appears on the ballot; (the campaigns can do this however) --A public communication that refers to a clearly identified candidate for federal office and that promotes, attacks, supports or opposes any candidate for federal office. The communication does NOT need to expressly advocate the election or defeat of the federal candidate to qualify as federal election activity; LPPgh meeting wed. July 19th 7pm, probably at Ritter's. Time to order yard signs, to make brochures, etc. July 19-20, approximate date of (Schenley Park) Vintage Grand Prix July 31-August 3. The 2003 Pittsburgh Three Rivers Regatta. Good flyering opportunity in dtn pgh. (approx dates) August 2006 First day of month- Deadline for LP News for next month. August 1st, 2006 Nomination Papers Due (the deadline for turning in notarized petition forms to Harrisburg.) For Independent and minor party challengers running in the General Election. August 8-10th Shadyside Arts Festivals. Two competing festivals at the same time, one on Walnut St and one on Ellsworth Ave. (approximate dates) August put a notice to find out the date of jury rights day. Possibly give out fjia pamphlets and send a press release? Saturday Aug. 5th, , LPPa conference call. Sat. Aug 12th, LPPa mtg August 15th target delivery date for LibPenn. LPPgh meeting wed. Aug 16th, 7pm, probably at Ritter's. Get ready for student activities fairs at pitt and cmu. August 28, -- Sept 1, The Allegheny County Fair, Mellon Park, Pgh. (approx dates) September 2006 Sept 1, The Three Rivers Rib Cook Off Sept. 1, Labor Day Parade (approx dates) First day of month- Deadline for LP News for next month. sept 5th was Jury Rights Day in 2003 Last year the CMU Activities fair was on Wednesday, September 7th from 4:30 - 6:30. find out the date of the 2006 CMU fair. Jury Rights Day Sept 5th. We need a press release and we need to pass out FIJA pamphlets all over the place. Also tie it into elections. Saturday Sept. 2nd, LPPa conference call. Sept 8th is approx. 60 days before the next Federal Election and BCRA's electioneering communications rules apply. The law applies to "electioneering communications," which are defined as broadcast ads (television or radio) airing within 30 days of a primary election or 60 days of a general election that mention or refer to a federal candidate and are aimed at 50,000 or more members of the electorate of the office the candidate is seeking. Now that we're in the 60-day window, corporations (including incorporated nonprofits) and labor unions cannot run such ads using funds from their treasury. Unincorporated nonprofits cannot run such ads either if they use corporate or union funds to pay for them. Individuals and PACs, including corporate and union PACs, can pay for these ads. So can unincorporated nonprofits that show they spent only contributions from individuals on the ads. Sat, Sept 9th, LPPa meeting TBA Sun, Sept 10th, deadline for articles for October LibPenn. anniversary of 9-11 bombings LPPgh meeting wed. Sept 20th, 7pm, probably at Ritter's. Literature and yard signs? Start planning the holiday party. Also nominations for chapter officers is next month. September 17th is National Constitution Day. This could be another opportunity for a press release and letters to the editor. Go to www.constitutioncenter.org for more details. Since the Center is located in Philadelphia's Independence Mall, this is all the more appropriate for Pennsylvanians. Sept 28, The Great Race Frick Park to Point State Park in Pittsburgh. Good sign waving opportunity.(approximate date shown here) October 2006 First day of month- Deadline for LP News for next month. October 8th, only one month until the general election. (campaign signs can go up 30 days before the election in most communities) First Wed. 8PM The Pitt Libertarian club meets in room 637 of the William Pitt Union building. Saturday Oct. 1th, LPPa conference call. Sat. Oct. 7th, LPPa mtg. TBA Yard signs can go up in most areas 30 days before the election. Mid October, 2006- Approximate date for campaign finance statements by candidates spending less than or equal to $250) to be completed. (required of all candidates and political action committees.) The deadline to turn them in may be a few days later. One month to go before the elections. Yard signs? Brochures, door to door literature drops? 10/9/2006 Last Day to Register to Vote for the General Election. Oct 17th target delivery date for LibPenn. LPPgh meeting wed. Oct. 18th, 7pm, probably at Ritter's. United Nations Day (Oct 24) This could be another opportunity for a press release. 10/31/2006 Last Day to Apply for a Civilian Absentee Ballot for the General Election. November, 2006 First day of month- Deadline for LP News for next month. election day 11/3/2006 Civilian Absentee Ballots Due For the General Election. First Wednesday, Thomas Jefferson Think Tank, Silvioni's 7-PM. topic TBA for more info or to RSVP contact jeffreyastewart@comcast.net Saturday Nov. 4th, LPPa conference call. Saturday, November 5, 2005 8:30 a.m. Walk for Racial Harmony SCHENLEY PARK Sponsored by Women of Pittsburgh 2000. Learn more at www.wp200.org Tues, Nov. 8th 2006 Election Day Wed 9th take down campaign yard signs. Sat. Nov 11th, LPPa mtg TBA November 18th deadline for articles for the December LibPenn. LPPgh meeting wed. Nov. 15th, 7pm, probably at Ritter's. December, 2006 First day of month- Deadline for LP News for next month. Sat. Dec 2nd. LPPa Conference Call. Sat. Dec. 9th LPPa mtg. TBA LPPgh meeting wed. Dec. 20th, Holiday party. New board takes over at conclusion of meeting. Dec. 26th target delivery date for the LibPenn.